Braze preforms, which are brazing materials that are formed into shapes by a manufacturer, are known. Automating assembly procedures are known and widely implemented. Furthermore, brazing is known to produce a brazed joint that is obtained by joining metals and alloys at temperatures higher than 800 degrees Fahrenheit but less than the melting temperatures of the joined parts.